Talk:Branka
Just wanted to note that not EVERY character has a problem w/ siding w/ Branka. Morrigan will get +7 I believe if you side w/ her. The dialog choices I made were first to side w/ Caridin, then listen to Morrigan's response, and lastly agreeing w/ Morrigan. I'm not sure if this lead to the maximum social boost, as I didn't try other options. Fight with Branka She is basically a warrior with a few interesting abilities. She has 2 non elite golems and 2 elite golems on her side. She can also activate Lyrium Veins to achieve some interesting effects * Spawn clones of Branka with very little hitpoints (do they do damage?) * Causes a rain of rocks to fall on the area dealing some small AOE -- 08:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Branka's Armor Does anyone know where I can find/buy the armor that looks like Branka's? I once had it on a previous file, but deleted the file. Now I have no idea what the armor is called or where I can acquire it. Any help would be greatly appreciated. -- by NtechG Strategy suggestions One of the toughest fights in the whole game, as long as you don't know what the AI targeting priorities are exactly. The key to winning this fight on Nightmare is quite simple: immediately attack Branka with your current party tank (presumably, Oghren), move the rest into one of the corners. The lieutenant rank Branka golems will be busy dispatching the normal Caridin's golems for about half a minute, so use this time wisely to get rid of the normal Branka golems that will always target the party first. After the lieutenants are finished with Caridin's allies, they will attack your tank. This moment is a bit tricky: three powerful enemies at once deal a lot of damage, so resort to constant healing with spells/poultices. As soon as you are done with a pair of normal golems assailing your party, concentrate your ranged fire first on one of the lieutenant golems, then on the second one, and, finally, on Branka. When reduced to a certain health percentage, she will use Lyrium to create 3 clones of herself. She will also probably switch aggro from your tank to your main party. Get rid of the clones, ignore the real Branka for now. The only one attacking her should be your tank/Oghren with Threaten active. She will target him again, eventually. After the clones are defeated (that is actually very easy to achieve: they do deal some minor damage, but aren't durable at all), focus on Branka. When reduced to 10%, she will use Lyrium again: this time, she will cast Rock Barrage on the party, sometimes to an utterly devastating effect. Provided you survive the Rock Barrage, finish Branka off. It's not an easy fight, but with a modicum of tactical thinking you should do just fine. Please note Oghren does not have Taunt (unless he is your constant party member), so threat management should be top priority during the battle: stay as far from Branka as you you can afford with your ranged attackers, and have Threaten toggled on with Oghren. Oghren should use as many talents as he is able to, since they generate additional threat. It goes without saying you should have Berserk and Indomitable as your other active suistainables, not that crappy Powerful Swings. (Moved from main page by 01:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC)) post originally [[User:IN|IN] 04:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC)] Warrior or rogue? Warrior or rogue? What is actually her class? I never saw her activating song of valor or song of courage. She has a mace and a shield, warriors have this. May somebody fight against her again and watch names of her attacks. If she uses weapon and shield talents, then she's a warrior. :The official DAO guide says she is a warrior, so the current version of the article appears to be correct. Asherinka (talk) 18:53, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::She is a shield-based warrior, either tank or damage-orientated. IIRC she uses Assault as one of her attack choices, so clearly capable of using all shield-offensive attacks. Stealing? I have max stealing, all my abilities at 65+, max stealth, and I still fail everytime I try to steal from her. Is it actaully possible? If so does she have anything worth trying for? Aki (talk) 23:55, March 17, 2014 (UTC)